Carnival
by kamitori
Summary: Shinji gets dragged along to a carnival by Hikari.


**Carnival**

**Summary:** Hikari manages to drag Shinji to the carnival. On a "date". Shinji doesn't like it, and will probably try everything in his power to escape...right? Oh, and where is Satoshi (Ash) and Takeshi (Brock)? Well, they're...at the Pokemon Center! Light ikarishipping

**AN:** I might go Lemony Snicket on this story. Y'know, where he adds extra details to liven up the story? Well, if you read on, you will see why. And might I add, it would me wonderfully fun to do that. Oh, and I won't use "big" words since most of you probably won't know what it means or how to pronounce it. So, I shall stick to regular "small" words that everyone can easily understand and read.

Besides, I doubt many of you can pronounce abhorrent or know what it means. Well, it's pronounced ab-or-ent and it is the antonym for desirable, which means its definition pretty much means objectionable, disgusted, repulsed, or any synonyms along those lines. But if you did happen to know all of this before I told you and were offended by it, gomen nasai, person-san!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or the idea of Shinji and Hikari going to a carnival. I just filled in the blanks (if you get what I'm talking about)

* * *

_'How in the world did I get stuck with this?'_ Shinji wondered as he was being forcefully dragged through crowds of people by a bright and somewhat hyper girl. He resented how he got dragged into this, and seeing as how fate pretty much hates him—or its just playing matchmaker, but he doubted that fact—and just placed whatever misfortune it could think of on him. 

"Oi, slow down, will you?" he shouted to the girl, ignoring the fact that she had a name and the fact that he somehow knew. It wasn't as if he liked her—or know her—to call her by it, so he just stuck with his nickname of "annoying—and or bratty—girl."

The girl, in which you should all know is named Hikari, stopped and turned around. She was holding some lollypops and had cotton candy in her mouth and had to release Shinji's hand in order to remove the sugary substance and speak to the grouch. Her lips curled into a bright smile that, may I add, almost blinded Shinji—_if_ smiles could do that.

"Yes, Shinji?"

The boy almost shuddered with disgust—_if _he hadn't found it almost cute. _'Wait, what? I'm thinking it's cute?!'_ Shinji thought with dismay. He backed away slowly, almost afraid of the girl. "I'm just going to..." he started before having his hand grabbed again.

"Oh look, Shinji!" Hikari exclaimed, pointing over to her right. "The arcade! Let's go!" And thus, Shinji found himself being forcibly dragged to another place yet again.

Hikari spent a lot of her's (and his) money playing those arcade games. And apparently, she was very good at it, having won lost of prizes. Unfortunately for Shinji, he was stuck lugging said prizes around—and there were at least a dozen of those accursed toys and whatnots.

She also seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Shinji wondered how the blue-eyed girl could eat so much sweets and yet still be so skinny. But finally, Hikari got tired and suggested that they sat down. And Shinji? He was grateful for anything that doesn't involve carrying her stuff around.

Making a mental note to never let Hikari make him carry all of her stuff around, especially when shopping, Shinji leaned back on the bench the two were resting on and thought about how he got stuck with this girl.

----------------------------------------

_Shinji was taking a leisurely walk down the streets of Tobari City, his hometown. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that he wasn't pummeled very ten steps by fan girls or being attacked by Sumomo. It was actually a pretty good day for him in the bustling city. But of course, as fate would have it, Shinji's good and lucky day didn't last long._

_As he was halfway through the park, Shinji met up with Satoshi, Takeshi, Pikachu, and Hikari. They were arguing about what they wanted to do since they were taking a break from their every day travels. Satoshi wanted to go to a battle tournament that was being hosted by Sumomo at the Pokemon Center while Hikari wanted to go to the carnival. And guess what? They were both happening at the same time._

_"I don't want to go to the carnival alone," Hikari protested, glaring at the older boy. "And besides, I see too much battling when we're on the road!"_

_"Well it's not every day I get to enter a battle tournament!" Satoshi replied angrily. "Besides, we've been to a carnival already!"_

_"Pi, Pika pi!"_

_"Guys, calm down!"_

_The two ignored the older and wiser one of their team and continued arguing when Satoshi spotted Shinji walking down the path. Grinning, said boy ran over to his rival and blocked his path. "Hey, Shinji," he said, holding out the flier for the battle tournament. "Want to go to this tournament? We'll be able to battle all sorts of people! And of course, we'll have to battle each other too."_

_Taking one look at the flier, Shinji replied with a simple no. "But why not?" Satoshi cried out in dismay._

_"Because," the younger Trainer replied. "That tournament is hosted by Sumomo. If I go, she'll probably moleste me. Besides, seeing as how I'm a Trainer, all of my fan girls would probably think that I'd take on the tournament so they'll all be there. I don't want to be molested by them either."_

_"Then you can go with me, Shinji," Hikari said, smiling a bit. "The carnival's in town! It'll be lots of fun!"_

_Shinji was about to say no again when fate, unfortunately for Shinji, intervened yet again and fan girls started popping up all over the park. Surrounding the poor boy, they began asking him if he wanted to go on a date with them._

_Thinking quickly, he rushed over to Hikari and slid an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Ignoring the red that dusted both of their cheeks, Shinji replied, "Sorry girls, I'm already going to the carnival with my girlfriend."_

_"What?" Hikari whispered, tensing a bit._

_"Just follow my lead," Shinji replied. Bending a bit, he whispered in her ear. "Do this correctly and I'll go to the carnival with you." _

_The girl's face brightened up considerably and took his hand, intertwining them. "That's right!" she told them, doing exactly as Shinji had instructed. "I'm going to the carnival with Shinji. Too bad he's already taken!" Everyone's but Shinji's and Hikari's faces were etched with shock._

_Then, as if fate was satisfied with the outcome, had every single fan girl go away—well, for as long as it was satisfied. After that predicament was over, Shinji and Hikari both separated and all of them, as in Shinji, Hikari, Satoshi, and Takeshi, sighed with relief. One, because those fan girls were gone, and two, both Satoshi and Takeshi realized that it was all fake._

_But then a thought struck them all. Shinji was going with Hikari to the carnival. On a date._

----------------------------------------

Shinji winced when he had remembered what happened and sighed. The night was still young, and Hikari didn't look like she was going to fall over from sleep any time soon. With her energy restored, the girl hopped off the bench and grab Shinji's hand yet again.

"Come on," she said cheerfully. "Let's go on some rides!"

"Fine," Shinji mumbled, standing up. So Hikari had the go on many (Shinji refused to go on the bumper cars) for at least an hour. The carnival was closing soon, and the boy could see that his company was getting tired.

"Let's go on that roller coaster," he said at last, pointing to a huge, wooden , and somewhat rickety roller coaster called the Shadow Chaser. He, of course, thought that name was unoriginal, and didn't really think that the old ride was worth his time, but Hikari seemed thrilled.

It didn't take long before both were seated in a car. The launch was so fast that Shinji was surprised, for they didn't really tell the riders that the ride was about to start, and Hikari was holding onto his arm tightly. The girl's hair was whipped back behind her from the adrenaline and she gripped Shinji's arm tightly, almost deathly afraid of the ride.

They went through four loops and up five hills before the ride came to an end, and Shinji was sure that he had lost all circulation in that arm. Shinji had to help the shaky girl out of their car, where Hikari had to hang on to him while he gathered their belongings, and didn't let go until they made it out of the gate.

"Whew, I'm tired," Hikari commented as she and Shinji were walking back into town. Luckily for Shinji, Hikari had taken some of her stuff off his hands. "I had a really great time, Shinji," Hikari said softly after they reached the Pokemon Center. "Thanks,"

Shinji shrugged and said nothing when he felt Hikari's lips on his cheek. Both of their faces were red when Hikari drew back. Smiling, Hikari took her prizes and went inside, though not before stopping and waving good-bye to her "boyfriend".

And for the first time that night, Shinji smiled, albeit a small one. Hikari's face turned red again and quickly went to her room and Shinji turned around as well, to walk home. Maybe it was worth it to pretend that Hikari was his girlfriend after all? Either way, Shinji finally realized that fate really was playing matchmaker, but he didn't really care. As the stars twinkled above him, fate was laughing merrily. Oh how satisfied it was.

* * *

Eh, the ending kinda sucked...Well, that's what you get when you write a drabble in one hour...and I didn't really like the part with the roller coaster much. Oh well. You can't really describe a ride on a roller coaster I guess. There's so much thrill that you'd have to imply your own feelings of riding a roller coaster. Well, ja! 


End file.
